


Because

by holdouttrout



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hadn't quite figured out how to get the suit off again on his own, which was necessitating a lot of impatient help from Pepper. From the porn battle prompt "failure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Tony hadn't quite figured out how to get the suit  _off_  again on his own, which was necessitating a lot of impatient help from Pepper.  
  
Pepper reached around him, prying her fingers into the seams of his breastplate, an awkward position that meant Tony was looking straight down her blouse--silk, low-cut, showing off two perfectly supported breasts.  
  
He was finding himself strangely reluctant to look into the problem.  
  
Pepper gave a frustrated noise and pulled back. "This is the last time," she warned, flexing her fingers. Tony smirked. Pepper glared. "I mean it, Tony. Last. Time." She brushed back a strand of hair. "And stop looking down my shirt."  
  
Tony met her eyes with as innocent an expression as he could manage. Pepper rolled her eyes and reached around him again, grasped at the edges, pulled. Tony looked down at the view. The breastplate came off, and Pepper reeled backwards on her heels, windmilling comically. Tony reached out to steady her, but the breastplate--still in Pepper's hand, clunked him in the head. He went down.  
  
On top of her.  
  
Well, things could be worse. After all, anything that ended with his face in cleavage wasn't too bad.  
  
Of course, this was  _Pepper_ , so Tony figured he'd better get up sooner rather than later. He lifted his head. Pepper was looking at him in exasperated amusement.  
  
"At least you were out of the armor before you did that," she said, and Tony grinned.  
  
And then Tony kissed her.  
  
It was almost certainly one of his stupider moments. He didn't kiss Pepper Potts--not because he didn't  _want_  to, but because...because...  
  
She was kissing him back, and her hands were around him, dragging him to her, and then her hands were pulling away the very high-tech, ultra-wicking clothes he wore under the suit, and--  
  
"Pepper--"  
  
"Shut up, Tony," she said, and Tony obeyed.  
  
Like he was going to argue with her about  _this_.  
  
Tony was a connoisseur of three things: technology, scotch, and women. He applied the same concepts to each: take time to appreciate the unique complexity of whatever was before him, taste it, get to know it, and then make it work for him.  
  
He forgot all of that when it came to Pepper. He wanted to devour her, couldn't get enough of her. She seemed to be returning the favor. Her hands dragged, mouth sucked, and he just wanted--  
  
He was on his back, and she was above him, the light firing her hair, her eyes dark and shadowed, and he realized that he was completely at the mercy of her whims, here, and that he'd set it up this way, wanted it this way. He swallowed as she took him in, tucked her hair behind her ear as she panted against him, held her as she arched against him, and breathed words he wouldn't remember into her skin.


End file.
